oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ptysia112/ask my OCs - Czyli Q
Info elo, elo, z tej strony Ptysieł i przychodzę do was z czymś ala Q&A, czy coś w tym rodzaju, mianowicie, możecie zadawać pytania moim ockom! Jeżeli chcesz to zrobić, to zjedź sobie spokojnie do komentarzy i zostaw pytanie, a ja, wraz z moimi bardziej, lub mniej kochanymi dziećmi, postaram się odpowiedzieć na nie jak najszybciej tylko mogę! ^^ Jeżeli nie wiesz, które ocki są moje, to możesz poszukać ich na Spisie moich artykułów. Pytania mogą być dowolne, a jeżeli będą na tyle oryginalne, aby odpowiedzi na nie były piękne, wspaniałe i majestatyczne, to włożę je (odpowiedzi) do artykułów. Akceptuję nawet zboczone, czy inne takie, ale postarajcie się nie zawstydzać za bardzo moich ocków, bo się w sobie skryją. Odpowiedzi 'Od Melody' 'Do Marka:' Melody: Gdybyś miał wybór, jeść nadal słodycze i być gruby już na zawsze lub być szczupły, ale zjedzenie słodkości by powodowało u ciebie wymioty to co byś wybrał? (domyslam się, ale jednak) Mark: Chyba przecież wiadomo, że jadłbym słodycze, nie? :3 Ale tak miło, że mnie znasz! ///^^/// 'do Kuro:' Melody: Don't kill me, but... Kuro: Chłopcy czy dziewczynki? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Kuro: *milczenie długie* Obojętnie. *milczenie egen* Do stosunku oboje odpadają. *Niezręczna cisza* 'do Kuro:' Melody: KUUUURO! A co powiesz o fakcie, że Mikołaj nie istnieje już, bo zmarł dawno temu? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Kuro: Nie rozumiem co ciebie tak bawi, a tak poza tym to jesteś w błędzie, bo jest w zaświatach i przynosi nam prezenty stamtąd. 'Do Kyogiego:' Melody: Masz zezwolenie na bycie lekarzem? Kyogi: oh! Jasne, że tak, ale muszę przyznać, że było mi troszeczkę ciężko studiować jednocześnie w Sentaku Akademii! 'Do Kornela:' Melody: Jak to kurwa możliwe, że ci prawa jazdy nie zabrali jeszcze? Kornel: Wierz mi, zrobili to, ale większość da się przekupić aby pozwolili ci zdawać jeszcze raz, heh! Melody: Jaki masz ogółem stosunek do uczniów? Dyrka: Przede wszystkim mają się mnie słuchać! Tak! A tak na poważnie zupełnie to przyjaźń i w ogóle, preferuję przyjazne stosunki, a przynajmniej tak długo jak się mnie słuchają, heh... się wtrąca: ...i tak nikt tego nie robi! D: Ć-Cicho tam siedź, no! panika 'Do Rikiego:' melody: Dziecko najdroższe i najpiękniejsze, wezwać może egzorcyste? Bo trochę by ci się takowy przydał. Riki: Co? Czemu? Nie no, możesz, bardzo fajnie te egzorcyzmy wyglądają w tych wszystkich filmach i w sumie też tak chcę! Dzięki! 'Do Jake'a:' Melody: Czy masz jakąś granicę w działaniach, jeśli miałbyś ukochaną osobę? W sensie: uprowadziłbyś czy nie? Jake: Jasne, że nie. Przecież nie jestem jakimś wariatem, aby to robić! tego jego głosem wariata. :> 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: Co byś zrobił gdyby bliska ci osoba dowiedziała się co zrobiłeś? (dobrze wiesz o czym mówię) Yuki: Cóż, zależy w jakim sensie bliska, kiedy i jak wiele. Jeżeli bylibyśmy faktycznie blisko to prawdopodobnie w końcu bym powiedział, aby uniknąć takowej sytuacji. Ale z pewnością tłumaczyłbym się, że chciałem powiedzieć, władały mną silne emocje i, że byłem pewien, że pozbywam się mordercy, oraz, że jestem po terapii, bo faktycznie mi odwaliło... 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Jaka jest twoja ulubiona, taka normalna potrawa? A jeśli nie masz, to może napój? Kuro: Cóż, nie wiem czy to jest spowodowane moją rasą, czy nie, ale lubię befsztyk tatarski, a przynajmniej na pewno z potraw mięsnych, chociaż przyznam, że tak ogólnie to chyba największą sympatią darzę smak naleśników z dżemem truskawkowym. Co do napoju to oczywiście zielona herbatka z rumiankiem, a nie tak jak myśli 90% osób, które mnie poznaje - woda. 'Do Jake:' Melody: Jaki jest twój ideał, w kwestii drugiej połówki? Jake: chwila milczenia, myśli Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Mężczyzna, to na pewno, myślę, że miły, nie lubię wrednych typów... 'Do Marka:' Melody: Co najbardziej lubisz piecz/gotować? Mark: Lubię oczywiście najbardziej gotować/piec nowości, których nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem! To zawsze daje mi duuuużo pozytywnych emocji! 'Do Puszusia:' Melody: Czemu jesteś takim wspaniałym kotem? Puszuś: Cóż, nie wiem, taki po prostu się urodziłem. 'Do Hakai:' Melody: Czy masz ulubioną maskę jaką zrobiłaś? I czy przez swoje zamiłowanie do nich, miałabyś chęć wybrać się do Wenecji na karnawał? Hakai: Nie, nie mam, a tak poza tym - bywałam na karnawałach parę razy, głównie dorabiając. 'Do Arii:' Melody: Jak się czujesz, że w jednym rp/uniwersum masz/miałeś przybranego syna z wiecznym okresem? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aria: bo wyszło, że by kogoś zaadoptował z chęcią N-Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak do tego doszło, zwłaszcza, że nawet nie mam NAJMNIEJSZEGO zamiaru mieć dzieci! Nie bądź głupia! >:C 'Do Kuro: ' Melody: Jesli miałbyś mieć dzieci, to czy masz już w zanadtrzu wybrane imiona które ci się najbardziej podobają? Kuro: Nigdy w zasadzie o tym nie myślałem. Chciałbym przede wszystkim dać im jakieś, które byłyby powszechnie uważane za odpowiednie, tak aby te w przyszłości miały jak najłatwiej. 'Do Akaru: ' Melody: Czemu ty jesteś takim kochanym demonkiem? Bym ci niebo (hehe) uchyliła abyś miał tylko to co najlepsze. Akaru: um... dziękuję~~ *rumieniec* J-ja, n-nie wiem tak w sumie to dlaczego, a-ale miło, że tak twierdzisz! *uśmiechu* 'Do Riaru:' Melody: Masz jakąś ulubioną książkę? Riaru: Nie, nie mam. Ciężko mi wybrać tą jedną, wyjątkową, przeczytałem ich za wiele, aby wybrać. 'Do Riaru:' Melody: Czego nie lubisz w swoim imieniu? Według mnie jest ono śliczne. Riaru: To miłe, że tak uważasz, ale jak już wiesz - mi ono nie bardzo podchodzi do gustu. Po prostu nie lubię jego wydźwięku, a także, nie będę ukrywał, znaczenia. Dziwnie czuję się z tym co to znaczy, tak jakbym nie mógłbym być prawdziwy gdybym miał inne imię. 'Do Alberta:' Melody: Masz ulubioną kawę czy wszystkie traktujesz równo? Albert: To bardzo ciężkie pytanie, bo nie traktuję ich równo oczywiście! Mam w końcu jakieś preferencje, ale nie wiem do końca jaka jest moją ulubioną. Aktualnie chyba najczęściej piję Latte macchiato, ale raczej po prostu aktualnie mam na to swego rodzaju fazę. 'Do Lou:' Melody: Jaka jest hm... Twoja relacja z Kuro a raczej więzy? Wiesz, uważasz go jakoś za rodzinę czy niezbyt? Lou: W ogóle nie traktujemy siebie jak rodzinę, bardziej jak dosyć bliskich znajomych! 'Do Jake'a:' Melody: Jeśli zakochałbyś się w innym yandere, który by kogoś crushował to być zabił tą osobę by móc mieć dla siebie tylko tego yandere, nawet gdyby ten miał cię za to zabić? *nie mam jak da tu thinking z discorda* Jake: Nie do końca czuję się yandere, wiesz? W życiu nie mógłbym odebrać mu wtedy jego szczęścia, miłość nie na tym polega! Prędzej sam bym siebie zabił! 'Do Marka:' Melody: Czekolada czy wanilia? Mark: Czekolada~~ <3 ^^ 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: Masz ulubioną grę video? Yuki: Nie bardzo, co innego jeżeli chodzi o gatunek, bo gustowałem w grach RPG. 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: W kontekście rp - gdybyś mógł przekonać Mii by wyglądał i ubierał się jak chłopak, zrobiłbyś to czy zostawił tą sprawę w spokoju? Yuki: Raczej zostawiłbym w spokoju. Jeżeli chce się tak ubierać - nie zabronię mu. 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Jesteś obssesiv (że zabijasz inną osobę) czy possesiv (że ukochaną osobę mordujesz) yandere? Kuro: Cóż, zacznijmy oczywiście tradycyjnie od tego za co uważamy śmierć. Jeżeli chodzi o cielesną to jak najbardziej zabiłbym osobę ukochaną, nie miałbym z tym jakichkolwiek problemów, ponieważ wtedy razem bylibyśmy prostu w zaświatach. Jeśli jednak przejdziemy do śmierci duchowej to wszystko się zmienia, ponieważ bym wtedy w życiu tej osoby nie zabił, tak samo z resztą jak prawdopodobnie innej osoby, nie wiem co by się z nią po tym stało. Cóż, skłaniam się pomimo tego jednak bardziej ku obssesiv. 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Wolisz bardziej zmywać czy odkurzać przy sprzątaniu? Kuro: Zdecydowanie zmywać, nie przepadam za hałasem odkurzacza. 'Do Aisu:' Melody: Ty serio wolałabyś się zabić z przemęczenia przez pracę niż żeby twoja córka miała ŻYWEGO ojca? Nie ogarniam tego Aisu: Wolę umrzeć po jakimś czasie, niż aby moja córka umarła od razu, a ja jeszcze trochę pożyję... Jeżeli nie będę pracował to umrze od razu... 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Masz ulubioną maszynę/technikę tortur? Kuro: piła 'Do Kornela:' Melody: Gdybyś się zakochał w kimś, wykonał ten swój system działania co masz opisany ale ta osoba by i tak się skapnęła że coś jest nie tak to co byś zrobił? Kornel: Pewnie starałbym się tą osobę jakoś zatrzymać, nie mógłbym w końcu bez niej żyć, prawda? Opcjonalnie - znowu dopilnowałbym aby straciła przytomność, kto wie, może tym razem zadziała? 'Do Kornela:' Melody: Jak to możliwe,że ty masz duszę skoro jestes rudy? W kocńu rudzi duszy nie mają. Kornel: To moje czwarte życie, kto powiedział, że byłem w moim pierwszym życiu rudy? 'Do Davida:' Melody: Czemu ty taki jesteś? W domu cię biją/bili i teraz wyzywasz się? David: Byłem taki od urodzenia, a jedyną przemocą jaką doświadczyłem w domu były bójki z siostrą, więc nie, nic w moim domu takiego się nie dzieje. 'Do Davida:' Melody: Czy jest coś czego nigdy nie zrobiłbyś drugiej osobie? David: nie. 'Do Alexandra:' Melody: Masz jakieś ulubione pączki? Alexander: yhym! Moimi ulubionymi pączkami są te o smaku ciasteczkowym! Niestety - nie mogę ich nigdzie znaleźć. :c 'Do Alexandra z rp:' Melody: Jak tam nogi? :) Alexander: {Zaczął płakać} 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby twoja ukochana osoba stała się kaleką/została zgwałcona? Kuro: Gdyby stała się kaleką to oczywiście bym się nią opiekował jak najlepiej i pocieszał jak tylko by się dało, zapewniałbym, że ją kocham, spędzał dużo czasu... Co do gwałtu - podobnie, z tym też, że jednocześnie dopilnowałbym, aby sprawdza doczekał się odpowiedzialności karnej za to co zrobił, zwłaszcza, że widok jego cierpienia dałby mi dużo więcej satysfakcji niż zazwyczaj. 'Do Kornela:' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby twoja ukochana osoba stała się kaleką/została zgwałcona? Kornel: Cóż, oczywiście opiekowałbym się tą osobą jak tylko bym mógł, chyba to pewne, nie? To nie ważne co by jej się nie stało - nie mógłbym jej przecież opuścić! 'Do Markusia:' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby twoja ukochana osoba stała się kaleką/została zgwałcona? Markuś: Jeżeli chodzi o zostanie kaleką to postarałbym się to jakoś zregenerować, ale jeśli nie umiałbym tego naprawić to dopilnowałbym aby ta osoba miała wieczny dostęp do słodyczy i mięciutkiego łóżeczka 24/7, a także do mnie, a przy okazji dałbym jej dużo sweterków i miłości! To samo jakby ktoś by ją zgwałcił, to by było okropne! 'Do Kyogiego:' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby twoja ukochana osoba stała się kaleką/została zgwałcona? Kyogi: Cóż, mam znajomości z lekarzami, więc w obu przypadkach zapisałbym tą osobę do najlepszych jakich znam, aby pomogli jej jak najbardziej, a przy okazji sam bym jej pomagał jak tylko bym mógł i się nią opiekował. Postarałbym się jednak nie poruszać za bardzo żadnego z tych tematów... 'Do Jake'a:' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby twoja ukochana osoba stała się kaleką/została zgwałcona? Jake: haha, zarżnąłbym chyba osobę, która to jej zrobiła, przecież to okropne! Nikt nie ma prawa traktować tak nikogo kogo kocham! Spędzałbym z tą osobą cały mój czas, aby tylko móc się nią zaopiekować! Pewnie skończyłoby się na dużej ilości pluszaków, czekoladek i innych prezentów, byleby tylko poprawić jej humor, nawet jeżeli kosztem mojego portfela albo zdrowia... 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby twoja ukochana osoba stała się kaleką/została zgwałcona? Yuki: Rety, sam nie wiem! Jasne, nie zostawiłbym przecież jej, to nie w moim stylu, ani nic, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia co zrobiłbym ze sprawcą... Jestem bardzo mściwy - to fakt, ale jeżeli moja miłość potrzebowałaby pomocy to prędzej poświęcałbym czas jej, a nie zemście. 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Masz faworytów jeśli chodzi o środki czyszczące? Kuro: nie 'Do Arii:' Melody: Skoro nie lubisz aniołów, to nie lubisz też i siebie? Aria: tak, nie mam zamiaru się z tym kryć. 'Do Arii:' Melody: Gdybys miał czysto TEORETYCZNIE (bo o Stormym nie wspominam) dziecko i te byłoby homo, akceptowałbyś to czy nie? Aria: Ta, na pewno teoretycznie. Tak czy owak, ugh... j-jasne, że nie! Homoseksualizm jest okropny! część zdania wypowiedział po długim odstępie czasu, oczywiście daję info, że by to akceptował, ale przecież się nie przyzna. 'Do Olivii:' Melody: Jak to możliwe, że masz 16/21 lat a jesteś dyrektorem już jakiejś szkoły? Wiem, że to może różnie działać ale wydaje się to być dziwne. Olivia: Jestem zasraną śmiercią, w zaświatach mogę wszystko. 'Do Davida:' Melody: Masz ty w ogóle sumienie? A jesli tak, to czy ruszyło cię ono kiedyś? David: Nie, nie mam. To coś w cholerę ludzkiego i jest mi zbędne. 'Do Alexandra:' Melody: Co tak według ciebie, nie Ptysii, musiałby zrobić Kyoki abyś mu wybaczył? Alexander: u-um... n-nic... D-do końca nigdy mu nie wybaczę... (notka: wystarczy się nim zaopiekować po pozwoleniu bycia z rodzinką i dawać mu pączki. Zapomni co się działo, mówię ci.) 'Do Jake'a:' Melody: Gdybyś miał szansę ukraść coś ukochanej osobie, co to by było? Jake: ehehe, tak jakbym już nie miał szansy~~ Oczywiście coś osobistego, nie wiem, może bielizna? Chciałbym móc wdychać ten zapach, ahaha~~ <3 (boże, Jake, ogar.) 'Do Jake'a:' Melody: Myślałeś może kiedyś o szklanym oczu do oczodołu? Jakbyś miał ku temu okazje takie dostać to przyjąłbyś? Jake: Nigdy nie myślałem, to jest poza moim budżetem, ale bym przyjął, przyjął, nawet jeśli tylko po to aby odsprzedać. 'Do Yukiego' Melody: Jak się czujesz po tej całej akcji? Wstyd ci i za co najbardziej? Yuki: O-oczywiście, że jest mi wstyd! Nie wiem jak to mogło się w ogóle stać, chciałem aby Mii przeżył niezapomnianą noc, a wyszło jak wyszło... Chyba najbardziej jestem zażenowany tym, że oświadczyłem się komuś kto nie był Mii, a byłem pewien, że to on... 'Do Yukiego' Melody: Gdybyś mógł cofnąć czas by nie doszło do tej zdrady (z wiadomym dla Mii jeszcze skutkiem) zrobiłbyś to i nie dowiedział się przy tym pewnych ważnych faktów o tej kulce smutku? Yuki: Jeżeli Mii by tego chciał - oczywiście! 'Do Yukiego' Melody: Skoro myślałeś nad adopcją to znaczy, że może miałeś już dziecko na oku do adopcji? XD Yuki: nie 'Do Yukiego' Melody: Co zrobiłbyś gdyby tej skur... od Mii żył dalej? Yuki: Szybko by przestał żyć i to w podobny sposób jak Jacob. 'Do Yukiego' Melody: Czemu wolisz takiego normalnego Mii? W sensie, masz jakiś powód czemu takiego, a nie na przykład "ogarniętego"? Yuki: Normalny jest dużo bardziej uroczy, a ten "ogarnięty" - cóż, czasami po prostu dla mnie jest pozbawiony typowych cech Mii. Poza tym - kojarzy mi się z czymś, ale... nie pamiętam z czym... (od autorki: oczywiście ze stanem Mii w jakim go spotkał.) 'Do Aisu:' Melody: Jak odnosiłbyś się do Ven, gdybyś ją spotkał w cztery oczy i ta by nie zrezygnowała z planów zamordowania Morta? Aisu: Cóż, oczywiście stanąłbym w jego obronie. On nie zasługuje przecież na śmierć, to za dobra osoba! Jeżeli więc miałby umrzeć - Ven musiałaby wpierw pozbyć się także mnie. 'Do Yuki:' Melody: Dziecko kochane, cieszysz się że masz/będziesz miała ciocie? Yuki: Aje ja juź mam ciocię! Mam więciej? To fajnie! Ziaplosię ją na psijęcie helbatkowe! **uśmiechu** 'Do Kyogiego:' Melody: W kwestii starego bardzo rp - ty serio byś zniszczył Ven kaktusa? Bo to, że ta go kocha jest wiadome, w końcu był jej jedyną bliską osobą w dzieciństwie. Kyogi: Nie mógłbym raczej jej tak skrzywdzić. Nie lubię ranić innych... 'Do Marka:' Melody: Też w kwestii rp - chciałbyś mieć takie wiadome, kolejne dziecko z Kuro ode mnie? Mark: Cóż, ehehe, taaaaaaak... **rumieńcu** 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: Jak emocje po tej niezbyr ciekawej i miłej sytuacji? Yuki: N-nie wiem jak mogłem to zrobić... J-jestem potworem... 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: Wierzysz bardziej to, że to ty skrzywdziłeś Mii czy ktoś mogący się zmieniać w innych? Yuki: ....obawiam się... ż-że ja... 'Do Yukiego:' Melody: Jakbyś się wytłumaczył Mii, gdyby ten dowiedział się jak traktowałeś pewne osoby? (np. Jacoba) Yuki: P-powiedziałbym mu wprost co myślałem i w jakim stanie byłem... Byłem święcie przekonany, że to on pozbył się mojej siostry w końcu... 'Do Vincenta:' Melody: Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że Felix śpi koło ciebie w... dosyć odkrywającym go stroju? Vincentu: Cóż, nie za bardzo. Wygląda w nim nawet uroczo, a przecież nie nosi stroju króliczka, ani nic z tych rzeczy, więc pół biedy... 'Do Kuro:' Melody: Jakie zwierzeta lubisz? Kuro: Oczywiście, że koty. To wspaniałe zwierzęta. 'Do kjut Kyogi'ego' Melody: Koleś, jak się czujesz z tym, że osoba o wyglądzie małej dziewczynki się, ekchem... wiadomo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Kyogi: um... to trochę dziwne dla mnie, ale... chyba nic na to nie można poradzić? 'Do Sei'a' Melody: Do czego byś się dopuścił dla Yoshiro? Sei: wszystkiego 'Do Davida' Melody: David... Czy ty... Kurna... Serio nie pogrzebowałeś tych ciał? Ty wiesz, jaki fetor powstaje podczas rozkładu i co się zlatuje? Bo chyba na sprzątanie tego wszystkiego nie chciałbyś się załapać. David: Ciało ojca pogrzebałem, a co do matki oraz siostry - są wampirami, one nie żyją nawet za życia, a co za tym idzie - nie rozkładają się, ani nie przyciągają robactwa. Są nieszkodliwe. 'Do Davida' Melody:Czy ty masz w ogóle jakiś konkretny "typ" dla swoich ofiar? W sensie, wiesz o co mi chodzi, nie? Jakie osoby ci się podobają. David: Nie. 'Do Davida' Melody: Probowali cię zabrać do psychiatry? David: Oczywiście, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. 'Sei'a' Melody: Ile ty obrazów namalowałes dokładnie? I jakich najwięcej, hm? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Sei: Jeżeli chodzi o ogól - nie liczyłem, dużo, jeżeli chodzi o Te z Yoshiro - mniej, ale także dużo, oczywiście, że większość przedstawia go nagiego. 'Do Kuro' Melody: Co uznajesz bardziej? Kłamstwo, po której bliskiej ci osobie może się coś stać, czy może brutalną prawdę z pewnym bezpieczeństwem tej osoby, ale wiedzą, że może miec do ciebie jakiś żal? (idk co się stało, ale wyobraź sobie) Kuro: Wydaje mi się, że prawdę, nie chciałbym stracić bezpowrotnie takiej osoby. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach